


【领主WB】无题

by FalseLover



Series: 心理戏合集 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: ABO, F/M, M/M, Multi, 女攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 领主WB  W黑化 虐向（SB蓝黑白灰、伪超露提及）胡编乱造的脑洞+超正剧情+漫画结局+DCEU性格、剧情乱入+严重OOC+满天狗血=一个丧病的BE脑洞女侠略痴汉2333，性格严重扭曲，有些抹黑女侠的形象。。。2019.11.6首发随缘居，女攻/黑化/心理戏爱好初露端倪，闲来存档。
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Lady Wonder Woman (Justice Lords Universe)/Lord Batman, Lord Superman (Justice Lords Universe)/Bruce Wayne
Series: 心理戏合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913968
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

戴安娜一直被教导要拥有各种美好的品格，她被教导博爱，被教导无私，但从未被教导如果爱上一个美好优秀的个体，该如何自处——尤其当她爱的人心有所属时。  
不，她是知道的，她应该默默走开，应该悄悄祝福，甚至应该施以援手，应该发自内心地帮助她的朋友们——但是她不想，她不想就此放手，她毕竟只是个半神，凡人的自私也流淌在她的骨血中。  
所以她误导卡尔，让他一直以为自己深爱露易丝；她不断地创造机会，让那只蝙蝠一次次撞见两人的甜蜜，最终选择把所有的告白都咬碎吞下。她了无痕迹地推波助澜，让超人的真意深埋于心，她看着蝙蝠在所有人背后黯然神伤，然后以一个知心朋友的身份抚上他的肩膀。  
如果可以的话，她甚至想挤占超人所有能与蝙蝠相处的机会，但她需要忍下，因为她知道那只蝙蝠有多聪明——哦，看呐，这就是她深爱的人，能把她拉下神坛的人，聪慧、坚韧、美丽、强大，她爱他的眼睛、他的汗水、他工作时认真的模样、他忍耐痛苦时紧咬的牙关，她爱他的智慧与机敏，哪怕这会给她带来一些小小的麻烦，但是她爱他。  
她以为蝙蝠会彻底放下这段无疾而终的爱恋，就像自己本应做的那样，毕竟他是永远理智的蝙蝠侠，但爱情从来就不是能简简单单被理智打败的东西。表面看上去，蝙蝠侠一切如常，联盟里的其他人甚至从未发觉蝙蝠侠与超人之间的错过。但是戴安娜足够关心自己的爱人，她看见了蝙蝠眼底的快乐和苦涩，每个波动都与超人有关。  
她爱死这个也恨死这个了——这证明她的爱人足够忠贞，也给了她不肯放手的理由——看吧，连永远理智的蝙蝠侠都抵抗不了爱情的魔力，她只是个留着一半凡人血液的半神，当然可以继续自己卑劣的欲望。  
卡尔被毁灭日杀死的时候，她几乎要压制不住上扬的嘴角——哦，哦，她可是亚马逊的公主，父神宙斯的女儿，怎么可以因为同伴的死亡而如此开心？但是她真的快要忍不住了，她就快要把那只蝙蝠握在手里了。  
伪装出一副悲痛的样子简直花费了她毕生的演技。而现在，她可以开始一步步入侵蝙蝠的生活了。这种摘取胜利果实的过程让她迷醉——既然结果是毫无悬念的，为什么不好好享受过程呢？  
她打着安慰同伴的名义，踩着蝙蝠侠的底线——她从不插手哥谭的事务，但她得到了进入韦恩庄园，甚至是蝙蝠洞的许可，她可以参与布鲁斯对战术的计划，她接管了阿尔弗雷德为蝙蝠侠包扎伤口的工作，她可以与布鲁斯闲聊，她可以在联盟的战场上光明正大地看顾布鲁斯，她成功地代替了超人的位置——她给了那只蝙蝠尊重与足够的时间，她以为她可以得到相称的回报！  
钢骨加入联盟的时候，戴安娜有过心慌的感觉，但她百思不得其解，只好暂且放过——看来这就是她不祥预感的原因了。  
“复活超人？”戴安娜瞪大了眼睛，“你疯了吧！”她从未如此痛恨这只蝙蝠的忠贞——她宁愿要一个多情的恋人，她有信心让对方的眼睛只落在自己身上；或者一个无能的人也好，这样她就可以强留对方在身边——但是该死的，这就是她自己的选择，她就是选了一个忠贞、强大，偏偏心有所属的人！  
她没有心情听布鲁斯解释，只留下一句“如果他醒来后第一个看见的人是你，那你确实需要一个计划”，就走了——她需要冷静，现在，还不是摊牌的时候。  
戴安娜意识到自己不能阻止布鲁斯复活超人——她甚至应该帮上一把——活人是争不过死人的，她要让布鲁斯自己选择放弃。联盟里只有布鲁斯是彻底的凡人，而她作为一个半神，显然要比布鲁斯更加了解这些超能力者的内心，尤其是强大近神的卡尔的内心。她需要一个使卡尔让布鲁斯失望的契机。  
超人复活后的行为让戴安娜很满意。她需要在布鲁斯心理埋下一个戒备超人失控的种子。她知道即使那只蝙蝠始终深爱卡尔，人类，也是蝙蝠侠心中不变的第一位。  
接下来，等种子发芽。  
很长一段时间，戴安娜什么动作也没有，一切都回到了超人死掉之前。漫长的生命给了戴安娜足够的耐心，她清楚那个机会需要时间，而她的猎物，值得这份等待。  
闪电侠死了。  
戴安娜很遗憾，也很伤心，刨除她正在守候的爱情，她很珍惜自己的战友。但是她立刻意识到了机会的降临。  
她看着超人满目悲痛，看着他冲上顶楼，她不着痕迹地拦住蝙蝠侠，直到两人一起用远超需要的时间处理掉了那些杂兵。正处在伤心中的蝙蝠侠没有察觉。  
“我们等得够久了。”卡尔在联络频道里说。  
她嗅到了烧焦的味道。  
阴影里，戴安娜勾起了嘴角。  
“赫拉啊！”意料之中地见到卢瑟的尸体，戴安娜尽职尽责地惊讶。  
她留在原地，看向一旁的蝙蝠侠。她以为会有指责，会有争吵，会有大打出手。毕竟蝙蝠侠的不杀原则是写在骨子里的，他怎么可能允许自己的同伴越过法律的红线，用自己的能力生杀予夺——但是，没有。  
“嗯，这么做是必须的。”  
为什么！仅仅控制住自己不要露出狰狞的表情就花费了戴安娜全身的力气。你就这么爱他？甚至愿意抛弃自己的原则！  
很好，戴安娜努力让自己冷静下来，我喜欢挑战。她维持着自己的形象，关心地走向卡尔：“你还好吗？”  
超人回过身，甚至笑了一下：“我好极了。”  
我也是。戴安娜站在超人身后，与他一起望向窗外。看来让布鲁斯对超人失望并不是多么困难的事情了。  
开始的时候只有罪犯。考虑到蝙蝠侠，超人退了一步，选择了只烧掉他们的脑叶。  
但是这样不够——如果蝙蝠侠能够接受超人杀掉卢瑟，那么仅仅是这种程度，怎么可能让布鲁斯对卡尔失望？所以不够。  
戴安娜把自己隐藏得很好，所有人都认为她只是不经世事的半神，有着执拗的价值观，对人类失望之后一心追随卡尔。没有人意识到她在与卡尔讨论中潜藏的引导，她不动声色地一步步诱着卡尔不回头地走下去，没有人怀疑到她——没有人会怀疑她。  
正义领主从打击罪犯，到打击罪恶；从世界义警，到插手政治；从保障安全，到剥夺自由。  
蝙蝠侠越来越忙了。戴安娜几乎可以看见他内心的迷茫。快了。  
布鲁斯已经放弃卡尔了。戴安娜可以从他的眼睛里读到——她太清楚爱一个人应该有怎样的眼神，也太清楚蝙蝠侠看爱人的目光——而现在，那双眼睛里的爱慕熄灭了。  
你会怎么做呢？我的爱人。  
蝙蝠侠很久不参与领主的事务了。  
蝙蝠侠给他们介绍平行世界的事情时，戴安娜一声未吭。她看见了布鲁斯眼里的迷茫与摇摆。她是有些气愤的——你宁可寻求其他世界的帮助也不愿向我倾诉吗？你旁敲侧击地与卡尔谈了那么多，但你为什么从不找我？我不值得拯救吗？我以为我已经取代了卡尔在你心中的位置，但我没有；我以为我已经得到了你的信任，但是我也没有！  
你需要我，布鲁斯——我会让你需要我的。


	2. Chapter 2

见到宛如镜像的对手时，戴安娜知道蝙蝠侠已经重新理智起来了——这没什么不可接受的。没人可以左右一只蝙蝠，除了他自己。戴安娜可以接受蝙蝠因为自己的同位体而转变。她压下了心里的第一份怒火。  
看到另一个世界的蝙蝠试图帮助另一个自己时，她立刻就回想起了曾经的她们，对比如今冷漠疏离的蝙蝠领主，她失去理智，险些掐死那只蝙蝠。  
而最让她心如蛇噬的不是蝙蝠一直以来的隐瞒，不是蝙蝠意料之中的背叛，不是略在计划外的战败，而是摆脱囚困后，发现灰蝙蝠与另一个自己之间的恋情。  
你怎么敢——染指我的猎物！滚回你自己的世界！  
为什么！为什么不能是我！既然可以是戴安娜，你为什么不可以选择我？戴安娜咬牙切齿，满心愤恨。背叛者！彻底的背叛者！  
反抗军势单力孤，仅靠另一个世界的神奇女侠一人对抗不了一整个世界的超能力者，脱困的领主们步步紧逼，很快让反抗军山穷水尽。  
“善恶分明”的神奇女侠第一个冲进了蝙蝠洞，誓要手刃领主中的叛徒。  
“布鲁斯，”戴安娜从背后走向那个灰色的背影，她的语气甚至依然冷静，“你还有后备计划吗？”  
大概是太过无望，没有回头的蝙蝠侠将她错认成了自己的恋人：“我无能为力了，戴安娜。”他整个人都透出一种深重的疲倦，“装置还能进行一次传送——回家吧，戴安娜，没必要留在这个世界陪葬。”  
“但我们是爱人不是吗？”不知出于什么心理，戴安娜就势伪装了下去。  
“就因为我们是爱人，我才希望你活下去。”灰蝙蝠回头，“答应我，戴——”他的话戛然而止，他瞪大了眼，做出防备的姿势，“戴安娜！”  
嫉妒在啃噬她的理智。戴安娜觉得如果她也像卡尔一样有热视线，现在大概已经把那只蝙蝠烧成灰了。  
“继续，”戴安娜面无表情，“让我看看你能背叛我到哪一步。”  
灰蝙蝠没有注意到她话语中的不对，传送装置就在他身后，他要全神贯注稳住领主女侠：“我很抱歉，戴安娜，但是你们走得太远了，这是错的。”  
“你从未与我谈过这些。”戴安娜没有动作。  
灰蝙蝠见她尚可沟通，稍稍放下了一些紧绷：“我尝试过与超人沟通，但他——太过坚定了。”  
“我没有说卡尔——”戴安娜看着他，“你为什么从来没有找过我？”  
“我……”灰蝙蝠一时词穷。为什么没有试图拉拢过戴安娜？因为他默认领主的意志主导是超人，他倾注了太多眼光在超人身上，他因为自己的私心和冲昏头脑的愤怒而放纵了超人，他想要把超人拉回正轨——情感盖过理智，他过于忽视了其他领主的存在——即使在他挣脱了情感漩涡后也没有改变。“我很抱歉。”他干巴巴地说着无意义的废话。  
“你对着我就只会说这一句话吗！”戴安娜已经控制不住她的嫉妒和愤怒了，“你平时都是怎么对待那个戴安娜的？也这么无话可说吗！”  
灰蝙蝠察觉到有些不对，他震惊地看向领主女侠：“戴安娜，你……”  
戴安娜察觉到自己的失言，但她反而松了一口气，她轻笑一声：“很奇怪吗——鉴于已经有一个我爱上你了。”  
灰蝙蝠的嘴唇动了动：“……我、我很抱歉。”  
“闭嘴！”戴安娜被彻底激怒了，“我只想要一个理由——如果你可以爱上她，为什么不可以是我！”  
“我从没想过——”灰蝙蝠手足无措。  
“那是因为你的眼睛全都粘在卡尔身上！”戴安娜卡着脖子把灰蝙蝠按在墙上，“你从来不肯稍稍回头看一看我。”  
“我——”灰蝙蝠没有反抗，他已经被戴安娜的步步紧逼弄得脑子里一团乱麻。  
“你是世界上最伟大的侦探不是吗？”戴安娜一手把真言套索慢条斯理地缠在布鲁斯的手上，“告诉我，如果我再给你一次机会，你会放弃那个赝品，回到我身边吗？”  
蝙蝠侠脑子里的警铃疯狂炸响，他试图咬紧牙关，但这在法则的力量面前毫无作用，他听见自己的嘴里蹦出一个单词：“不会。”希望戴安娜不要毁了传送器。  
血丝遍布戴安娜的双眼，她的头脑前所未有的清醒冷静，她一点一点收紧自己的手指，看着那只蝙蝠从开始的安静到垂死的挣扎，那双令她着迷的眼睛里令人恼火的歉疚终于褪去，留下一片虚无与死寂。  
既然我得不到你，那么，谁，都别想得到。  
“布鲁斯！”她听到身后传来一声悲痛的大喊。  
她松手，放任毫无价值的尸体滑落在地。她转身，带着同样的悲伤与愤怒，迎战。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 当时留言：  
> 灰蝙蝠的心理描写为迎合剧情做了变动，也受黑化女侠的心理影响，对灰蝙蝠的真正理解以后在灰本水仙里写。


End file.
